Girl at The Balcony
by Polar Bear Kai
Summary: Entah memang perasaannya saja, atau memang dia selalu memperhatikannya.. / "Well, kulihat dia memperhatikanmu terus sejak awal." / "Cepat tangkap sebelum ada yang menangkapnya, Kkamjong." / "Ayo, turunlah kemari!" / Mata Jongin membulat melihat sosok berwajah yang sama dengan gadis incarannya berdiri di depannya. Apa dia benar-benar si mungil pujaannya? / it's KaiSoo! GS alert!


**Inspired by an urban legend..**

.

.

.

.

**.**

**EXO belong with SMEnt**

**This plot is mine**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Official pair! Genderswitch alert!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****GIRL AT THE BALCONY****

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah memang perasaannya saja, atau memang _dia_ selalu memperhatikannya..

Awalnya Jongin biasa saja. Wajar jika beberapa tetangga barunya merasa asing padanya. Dia memang belum terlalu lama menempati wilayah ini. Namun lama-kelamaan keberadaan seorang gadis dengan helaian hitam di balkon rumah besar itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk Jongin meremang.

Ada sebuah lapangan di dekat apartemen barunya. Jongin mejadikannya tempat berlatih basket setiap sore. Tak jauh dari lapangan itu, sebuah bangunan bercat kelabu berdiri kokoh dan terkesan angkuh.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sepunggung selalu menopang dagu di balkon rumah itu. Mata bulatnya menatap intens setiap gerak-gerik Jongin. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan berupa seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan tubuh yang dibanjiri keringat setiap selesai latihan.

Hap!

"_Thanks_, Odult." Dengan senang hati Jongin meminum air mineral pemberian Sehun. Beberapa tetes air bergerak menuruni dagu ke lehernya. _Sexy_..

Sehun berdehem. "Hei, Kkamjong."

"Hm?"

"Kau kenal gadis itu?" Sehun menunjuk si gadis di balkon dengan dagunya.

"Hmm.. yah, dia tetanggaku." Jongin menjawab seadanya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri belum pernah menyapa atau sekedar berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

"_Well,_ kulihat dia memperhatikanmu terus sejak awal." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Mengetahui Sehun mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Jongin melemparkan bola basket ke wajah tampan Sehun. Namun sayangnya, pemuda albino itu berhasil menangkapnya sebelum si bola mencium wajahnya.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Bahkan aku belum pernah menyapanya," aku Jongin.

"Oh, sungguh? Kemana perginya Kim Kkamjong sang _playboy_ kampus?"

"Sialan kau!" Kali ini, botol air mineral berhasil mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Kurang ajar kau, hitam!" Jongin hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

Sehun melirik gadis itu lagi. "Dia manis juga. Kalau kau tidak mau, untukku saja."

Mata Jongin mendelik. "Kau sudah punya dua, belum puas juga?" Tanya Jongin sarkastik.

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa. "Seharusnya kau berkaca, hitam."

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserah kau saja, Odult."

Yah, walau dalam hati dia ikut membenarkan opini Sehun.

Gadis itu memang manis.

Oh, jangan bilang kau jatuh hati pada gadis itu, Jongin?

* * *

><p>Sabtu sore, Jongin kembali berlatih di lapangan itu. Manik tajamnya melirik sekilas kearah balkon rumah kelabu. Seperti biasa, si gadis masih setia memperhatikannya seperti biasa sejak tiga minggu yang lalu.<p>

Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Malah tanpa sadar ia sering mencuri-curi pandang ke arah balkon.

Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat ke atas. Dengan semangat, ia memasukan bola ke _ring_ berkali-kali. Bermaksud membuat si gadis makin terpesona.

Ckck..

* * *

><p>Jongin menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang. Cuaca yang bagus untuk berlatih basket.<p>

Omong-omong soal basket..

Apa si gadis itu akan menatapnya dari balkon seperti biasa?

Jongin rasa ia mulai tertarik pada sosok mungil itu. Katakanlah dia aneh karena jatuh hati pada seseorang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, si mungil itu berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

Kelopak kelopak mata itu tertutup. Bibir tebalnya mengukir senyuman.

Ah, rasanya Jongin ingin pelajaran hari ini segera berakhir.

Pletak!

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun ia harus menelan kembali semua umpatan 'manis' kepada orang yang berani-beraninya melempar bolpoint padanya di tenggorokan, melihat dosen Li yang melempar _deathglare_ mengerikan padanya.

"Bermimpi indah, Kim Jongin?" Tanya sang dosen datar.

Jongin menelan ludah paksa.

"Bukankah akan lebih indah lagi jika melamun di koridor?"

Jongin mengusap kepalanya seraya berjalan pasrah meninggalkan kelas. _Toh_, kebetulan perutnya sudah keroncongan.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materinya.." ujar sang dosen.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo, man!<em>"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jongin yang masih menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hebat! Seorang Kim Kkamjong berani melamun di kelas si tua Li." Sehun bertepuk tangan. Tertawa menyindir.

Jongin mendesah malas. "Diamlah, Odult."

"Jadi.. kira-kira apa yang dilamunkan si hitam ini di saat nilai-nilainya di ambang 'kematian', eh?" Sehun memasang pose berpikir.

Jongin diam. Terlalu malas menanggapi.

"Hei, ayolah. Kenapa kau jadi pemarah begini? Datang bulan?"

"Ya ya ya, terus saja ledek aku, tuan Oh Odult yang terhormat."

Sehun terekekeh. "Kau tidak memikirkan si gadis—di-balkon itu bukan?"

Jongin tersedak susunya. Ia terbatuk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sehun hanya menyeringai tanpa berniat membantu. Tepat sasaran.

"Cepat tangkap sebelum ada yang menangkapnya, _Kkamjong_."

"Mudah untuk kau bicara, kami bahkan belum pernah bertegur sapa sejak aku pindah ke sini." Cibir Jongin.

"Oh, kenapa kau jadi pemalu begini? Sejak kapan urat malumu tersambung kembali? Apa aku harus merebutnya lebih dulu agar kau bergerak cepat?"

"Sialan, kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya!"

Serigai Sehun melebar. Menyenangkan sekali mengganggu si pemuda _tan_ emosional ini. "Siapa cepat dia yang dapat,"

* * *

><p>Jongin men-<em>dribble<em> bola di tangannya. Dilemparkannya benda bulat itu ke arah _ring_.

Dakk!

Bola sukses memasuki _ring_.

Jongin melirik ke arah balkon. Lagi-lagi, gadis berhelai hitam terus menatapnya dari sana.

Jongin menimbang-nimbang untuk menyapanya atau tidak.

Dia memang tertarik pada gadis itu. Namun, dari awal mereka belum pernah bertegur sapa.

Yah, mungkin satu dua rayuan akan berhasil membuat akhir pekannya lebih berwarna.

Mungkin saran Sehun layak dicoba..

Jongin memutar badannya menghadap ke arah balkon. "Hei, manis. Kenapa hanya menatapku dari sana?"

Jongin bersumpah, rona kemerahan di pipi si gadis berhasil membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

Jongin melemparkan senyum mautnya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Ayo, turunlah kemari!"

Mata sang gadis berbinar senang. Ia mengangguk dan menjauh dari balkon.

Jongin tak bisa menahan senyumannya menunggu sang gadis.

Namun apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas seolah tak bertulang.

Hati Jongin mencelos.

Mata Jongin membulat melihat sosok berwajah yang sama dengan gadis incarannya berdiri di depannya.

Apa dia benar-benar si mungil pujaannya?

Ya Tuhan..

Tubuh gadis itu...

.

.

.

.

.

**END?**


End file.
